


3 Times Agent Scully Opened Her Eyes and One Time She Didn't

by Burn15



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burn15/pseuds/Burn15
Summary: Basically the title





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fic for X-files so don't be too hard on me! also feedback is appreciated! Thanks :)

1

She had been sitting on the bed in her motel room, pouring over a yellow file when she decided to walk over to the adjacent room to see Mulder and to discuss their newest case. She still was not exactly sure what she was looking for. She knocked on the door softly at first, and a little harder when no one answered.

"It's open!" Mulder called from somewhere inside.

And so, Scully let herself in to see a naked Mulder, with only one of the motel's small towels wrapped around his naked waist and thighs. She stopped, unsure of where to look. She chose to stare at the dresser, avoiding the mirror that hung above it.

"Well Scully?" Mulder questioned. "Missing me already?"

Their partnership was still rather new. Old enough for Mulder to trust her, but still new enough that walking in on her very attractive partner fresh from the shower was still questionable, but it seemed to be uncomfortable only to the shorter partner.

"No," She spoke unsurely holding the file, "I, uh had a few questions to ask..."

Scully looked up from the dresser in time to see her partner turning around, getting ready to remove his towel and put on a pair of sweats he had in his hand. Her eyes widened.

"I'm not making you uncomfortable am I Scully?" He smirked. "Ah, just close your eyes, I'll be quick."

The two turned away from each other, Scully towards the dresser, shutting her eyes, and Mulder to the wall, stripping the towel.

She couldn't help it, really, she couldn't. Scully carefully opened her eyes. Keeping her head down, she eyed the mirror, locating Mulder's tanned legs and traveling up them quickly before he stepped into his shorts. Lucky for her she caught a glimpse of a smooth, muscled ass attached to strong legs.

"You better not be peeking Scully. If you see mine, I see yours, that's the deal."

Her eyes shut quickly.

2

Scully exited the elevator into the basement from a long, uneventful lunch to discover Mulder sitting against the wall picking at his nails. At the disruption of the elevator's ding he hopped up quickly, eyes bright and eager with excitement.

"Close your eyes" He loudly whispered, resting his palm against her back, and starting to lead her towards the office.

Scully rolled her eyes, "Now why would I close my eyes just to walk down towards the office I've sat in for three years"

"Just for a minute. Please?" He begged "For me?" He waggled his brows.

Scully raised her right eyebrow and pursed her lips, but followed through, closing her lids tight.

Scully's partner reached out in front of her, his other hand still resting on her back, and pushed the door wide open. He guided her into the room, pulling back and leaning under the door frame.

"Happy Birthday Scully."

"Mulder!" She whined her eyes still closed, "My birthday isn't for a few months still!"

"The point is, if I didn't know it wasn't your birthday, then couldn't it be?"

Scully crossed her arms and faced the man, her eyes still closed. She paused.//// "But you know it isn't!" She insisted.

"Oh just turn around and open your eyes Scully." He said, using his hands to push her shoulders around and stepping next to her.

Her lids opened one at a time, the first accompanied by another eyebrow directed at Mulder beside her. When the second opened, she realized how much smaller the room seemed because of the bulky desk sitting next to Mulder's.

"Oh."

"I, I know it isn't new and shiny, and its bulky and takes up a lot of room, but I, uh" Mulder scratched his neck. "I figured it was about time you had your own. Besides, now you have a spot to place all your pictures of you and your boyfriend."

She laughed, "Yeah, my boyfriend Mulder, like I have the time for that."

The only picture that ever made it onto the desk was a picture a colleague had taken. It was of the two of them, Mulder and Scully, laughing, oblivious to whatever scene had been happening around them.

3

Every once in a while whatever motel they were staying in would have a mediocre pool and every once in a while, Mulder would pull on a red speedo and dive in, swimming through his thoughts as he pushed water around him. Just one time, Scully joined him.

She had on a maroon one piece, dangling a blue cap from her hands. She slowly slid into the pool, trying to put on the cap as she became acclimated with the water. As she pulled it over her ears, the cap split and snapped around her hands eliciting a small gasp.

"I never understood those caps." Mulder swam over. "They seem too small to fit over anyone's head."

"They keep the chlorine from my hair Mulder"

"Well that one can't anymore." Mulder grabbed the petit woman's waist and pulled her under. She screamed as water was absorbed into her crown of fiery hair.

Without thinking she opened her eyes and caught Mulder's own with them. He smiled, she widened her eyes in disgust. When Mulder had pulled her back up she chided him, "You bastard!" And swatted his cheek. A throaty laugh came from Him as he leaned in and kissed her. Oh the joys of Scully, angry and wet and yet, still the most beautiful woman he had ever known.

4

Scully crawled into her too large bed in her too large room and took up far less space then what was comfortable on the wrong side of the bed. She had not seen him, much less heard from him in months and his side of the bed no longer had his scent. She breathed deeply anyway in hopes of the smallest sniff of him and was greeted with nothing. William wouldn't cry tonight, she could have a full night's rest. But William wouldn't cry because William had been gone for a week now. Her sleep habits had just gotten worse. Scully closed her eyes picturing the faces of her family and prayed she would see them again. She didn't sleep that night and couldn't bring herself to open her eyes to the dark, empty house.

 

 


End file.
